


Ya'Aburnee

by HuiLian



Series: Untranslatable [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, does that count?, i think, well the major character death is jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Ya’Aburnee (Arabic): You bury me - That to love on without a lover would be no life at all.or, Bruce buried Jason. He wished it was him on the ground instead.





	Ya'Aburnee

**Author's Note:**

> It was a hectic month? Months? for me. Hope this one made you ‘smile’!

 

Bruce thought he was done burying the people he loved when he buried his parents. Children are the ones who bury their parents. That was how it was supposed to go.   
  
He was wrong.   
  
Bruce could still recall with perfect clarity the way Jason's small body lay limp on his arms. He could recall the smell of the deserted warehouse; he could recall the sound of the timer. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.   
  
Worse of all, Bruce could recall being just a hair too late to save Jason. Just a minute, maybe even thirty seconds, and he might be able to save Jason.   
  
What follows after, Bruce could not recall. He did not know how he managed to return to Wayne Manor. He did not know how he managed to arrange the funeral.   
  
The most likely situation was that Alfred had arranged everything. Bruce could not bear to do anything.   
  
The funeral was grim. What happened afterwards was grimmer.   
  
Bruce barely drank, ate, and slept. Just enough to keep him going. Just enough to survive.  
  
Sometimes Bruce wondered if he even wanted to survive.   
  
His work at Wayne Enterprises was abandoned. Lucius took care of all of it, as always. His correspondence with Clark and Diana stopped altogether. The Justice League would just have to make do without Batman.  
  
Dick came. Bruce shunned him out. It was better that way. Maybe Dick would leave this life and stay alive. Maybe Dick would loathe him, and never return. Bruce had failed one child. Maybe he could still save another.   
  
At first, Alfred still tried to force Bruce into eating, drinking, sleeping. But then, even his iron clad resolve faded. Bruce faintly remembered that Alfred had loved Jason too, as much as, if not more than, Bruce did. He could not bring himself to care. His own grief was too heavy to carry; he could not afford to carry Alfred's too.   
  
Gotham had taken Bruce's parents, and it had taken Jason. It had taken his _son_.   
  
Bruce would made them pay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
